Pour Un Mot Avec Toi
by Mily Black II
Summary: Et vous, jusqu'où seriez vous prêt à aller pour parler à la personne que vous aimez ?


**Salut  
Petit OS publié il y a longtemps sur le blog et que j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de mettre ici...  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira  
Bonne lecture  
E**

- Sirius !

- Quoi James ?

Je vois mon meilleur ami se diriger vers moi de sa démarche détendue. Nous sommes que tous les deux dans la chambre pourtant il garde cette attitude décontractée que les filles aiment tant. Il me sourit légèrement, il sait déjà de quoi je vais parler. Ca a toujours été ainsi entre nous, les mots n'ont pas vraiment d'importance.

Et puis la gifle magistrale que je viens de me recevoir le met aussi sur la piste. En un mois, je n'avais encore rien tenté. Je m'étais tenu tranquille me contentant de la regarder de loin mais il y a à peine cinq minutes, je n'ai pu me retenir et je lui ai demandé pour la nième fois de devenir ma petite amie. Et pour la nième fois, son refus a été frappant.

Il faut avouer qu'au début je ne faisais cela que pour l'énerver puis le temps aidant je m'étais rendu compte que la raison était bien plus profonde que de la taquinerie. Malheureusement j'avais acquis une réputation de tombeur et pour elle j'étais le pire des frimeurs. L'exemple même du type qu'une fille comme elle ne peut supporter.

Ce qu'il y a de plus agaçant, c'est que je ne suis ainsi que lorsque elle est à proximité. Le reste du temps je suis plutôt calme et sérieux. Enfin moins que Rémus et surtout pour les farces. Mais je ne suis pas ce crétin bouffi d'orgueil qu'elle pense que je suis… Si c'était le cas, je ne me supporterais pas moi-même !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe James ? me demanda t il en s'asseyant à mes cotés sur mon lit.

Il savait très bien ce qui avait eu lieu dans la salle commune devant une bonne partie des Griffondors mais il se trouvait en mode 'écoute attentive', comme il disait, et j'allais pouvoir tout lui raconter comme s'il n'était au courant de rien…

Je le regardais avec un faible sourire. A sa place, j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps. Je n'aurais pas réussi à garder mon calme comme il le faisait en ce moment même, j'aurais tout simplement explosé et tenté d'ouvrir les yeux de mon ami. Oh, il a bien essayé… Mais je reste persuadé que Lily Evans est la femme de ma vie !

- J'ai demandé une nouvelle fois à Lily…

- Et sa réponse n'a pas évolué ?

Je secouais la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Voilà deux ans maintenant que je lui courrais après sans répit. Deux ans qu'elle refusait… J'avais fait fuir les garçons autour d'elle et aussi les filles qui voyaient en elle une rivale. J'avais fait de sa vie un enfer et il avait fallut l'intervention de Rémus cet été pour m'ouvrir les yeux.

C'est pourquoi je l'avais laissé tranquille au début de l'année. Je voulais lui laisser de l'espace, du temps… J'espérais toujours au fond de moi qu'elle voie qui j'étais réellement mais rien n'était venu et la patience n'a jamais été mon fort. Si seulement… Peut être serais je avec elle à l'heure actuelle…

Si j'avais été un tant soit peu patient, nous serions devenus amis puis notre relation aurait évolué… Je ne serais pas devant un mur glacial qui me toise à chaque passage et dont les seuls marques d'intérêts sont des cris pour m'insulter ou me menacer de me coller en retenue… Retenue qu'elle ne faisait jamais avec moi, d'où le peu d'intérêt.

- Je l'ai salué puis je lui ai demandé comment elle allait…

- Et ?

- Elle m'a répondu que ça n'allait pas fort…

- James… Qu'as-tu dit ?

Je le vis froncer les sourcils… Et il n'avait pas tort. A ma décharge, sur le moment, je n'y avais mis aucun sous entendu mais avec du recul…

- Que si elle avait besoin de se détendre, je serais ravi de l'aider…

Il se cogna le front du plat de la main tout en maugréant. J'avais été stupide, mais je pensais à discuter, rire tous les deux… Pas à… Il en était toujours ainsi avec Lily. Le moindre mot qui s'échappait de ma bouche avait l'innocence du bébé qui vient de naître, mais ma réputation entachait rapidement mes propos et comme elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de me connaître… Et bah, elle croyait bêtement que comme tout adolescent type, je ne pensais qu'au sexe.

- Je vais l'ignorer…

- …

- A partir de maintenant.

Sirius ne semblait pas convaincu, et pour cause. Je l'avais dit tant de fois que même moi je n'y croyais plus ! Je me levais et me postais à la fenêtre les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

- James, c'est comme te demander d'arrêter de respirer… Tu n'y arriveras jamais.

Je regarde au loin. Il n'a pas tort là encore… Je dois pourtant faire quelque chose. Dans quelques mois, nous allons quitter Poudlard, je ne la reverrais sans doute plus jamais alors autant me faire à l'idée tout de suite et l'observer discrètement être heureuse… Je soupire.

- J'aurais tant aimé avoir ne serait ce qu'UNE conversation civilisée avec elle avant…

- Cela te donnerait des espoirs et…

- J'aurais enfin des souvenirs…

- Que tu analyserais pendant des heures pensant qu'elle t'encourageait…

- Mais je pourrais dire que j'ai tout tenté pour l'avoir, le coupais je.

La forêt Interdite s'étendait à perte de vue, dans quelques heures nous y serions tous les quatre pour accompagner Rémus pour une de ses transformations. Un loup garou était parmi les élèves de Poudlard et personne ne s'en doutait. Un des meilleurs élèves ainsi qu'un des plus populaires…

Cette nuit là fut similaire aux précédentes. Nous avons joué dans la forêt Interdite avec notre loup, nous endormant au petit matin épuisés dans notre dortoir. En ouvrant les yeux, je cherchais à me rappeler ce rêve qui m'avait tant plut… Lily en faisait assurément parti…

La journée s'écoula comme dans une brume, la fatigue mais aussi la résolution de la laisser tranquille. En cours de Botanique, je la regardais repousser une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure preuve qu'elle se concentrait. Bientôt sa langue sortirait un petit peu, comme à chaque fois qu'elle doit faire quelque chose de précis…

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Je baisse le visage honteux de m'être fait surprendre. Je fais tous les efforts possibles pour ne plus la regarder. Je sais que si elle me voit encore l'observer elle va crier, que je dirais quelque chose de stupide et qu'encore une fois ma joue recevra une gifle.

Mon cœur se serre. Je l'aime tellement ce petit bout de feu. Elle est passionnée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, les cours, les clubs mais aussi son travail de Préfète. Même quand elle refuse de sortir ne serait ce qu'une après midi à Pré Au Lard, elle y met tout son cœur… Et c'est bien cela le plus blessant !

- James…

Je me retourne pour voir Rémus qui me regarde songeur. Il n'est pas au courant des dernières nouvelles… Je continue mon chemin sans prononcer un mot. Sirius lui dira, moi je n'en ai pas la force. Je fixe le sol, perdu dans mes pensées, dans de vagues idées pour pouvoir l'oublier… j'entends sa voix, elle me dépasse accompagnée de Alice et Emma, ses amies.

Je bifurque vers la gauche. Je ne peux pas supporter un cours de plus avec elle. Il faut que je prenne l'air que je me change les idées. A tel point que je sèche tous les cours de l'après midi. C'est Sirius, enfin Patmol, qui me retrouve allongé dans une clairière à regarder le ciel. Il se transforme à mes cotés avant de s'installer lui aussi sur l'herbe.

- J'ai peut être un moyen pour que tu lui parles…

- …

- James, promet moi que tu ne te feras pas d'illusions.

Je sers les dents. Je m'en ferais à coup sur, j'ai tant envie… Non besoin d'elle ! Je me demande souvent pourquoi je suis le seul des deux à ressentir tout cela. Pourquoi elle aussi n'a pas ce manque en elle quand je suis loin.

- Je te promets de faire mon maximum…

Je l'entends grogner légèrement. Il est sûrement mécontent de ma réponse mais je ne promets jamais rien que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir tenir. Or là… Je m'en sens totalement incapable pour le moment…

Ma semaine s'est finie dans le même état. Toujours à coté de mon balai. Parlant peu même aux autres Maraudeurs… Les profs me jetaient souvent des regards, quelque peu inquiets de mon calme mais aucun ne me demanda ce qui m'arrivait. Ils avaient moins de farces et cela leur plaisait… Quant à moi, je ne peux dire si cela me faisait réellement quelque chose…

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, le samedi soir que Sirius me reparla de tout cela. J'étais allongé dans mon lit, fixant le plafond en attendant que le temps passe quand il est arrivé excité.

- James, c'est bon !!!

Je me redresse dans mon lit cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait 'être bon'.

- Lily et Emma sont en bas…

- Et ?

Mon cœur se sert à l'évocation de la rousse. Voila deux jours que je fais tout pour l'éviter, quitte même à ne pas aller en cours… Mais l'adage, loin des yeux loin du cœur, ne fonctionne pas. Ou en tout cas pas sur moi, pas pour elle.

- Avec Emma, nous avons fait un marché.

- Lequel ?

- Si elle parvient à convaincre Lily de rester une heure avec toi à discuter tranquillement, je sors avec elle.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?! Que tu la trouvais trop superficielle ?!

Il sourit de biais. Il avait même été le premier à s'étonner que Lily traîne avec cette fille tant elles paraissaient sur deux planètes différentes.

- C'est pour toi vieux ! Et puis, une semaine, ce ne sera pas la mort !

Je saute hors de mon lit, l'étreignant contre mon cœur. Nos sangs sont peut être différents mais pour moi il est vraiment mon frère, celui que je n'aurais jamais et que je voulais avoir quand j'étais plus jeune. Je le suis dans l'escalier, tachant de taire ma joie de pouvoir enfin lui parler. Je percute le dos de Sirius qui s'est arrêté sans prévenir.

- Emma m'a demandé de faire comme si de rien était… Lily ne doit pas être au courant…

Je hoche la tête. Il est vrai qu'elle n'apprécierait pas d'être ainsi manipulée par son amie, surtout pour que je puisse assouvir un de mes rêves, parler avec elle.

En entrant enfin dans la salle commune, je les vois toutes les deux dans le canapé face à la cheminée… Pour une raison logique, j'aurais pensé qu'elles seraient à une table pour travailler mais peut être Emma a-t-elle réussi à faire quitter ses livres à Lily…

Je laisse Sirius partir en avant, le suivant de quelques pas. Je crains tout de même sa réaction, elle va sans doute se lever pour partir… Devrais je dire ou faire quelque chose ?

- Salut les filles, lance Sirius avec un sourire séducteur pour Emma.

- Salut, minaude Emma tandis que Lily reste silencieuse.

Je fais un vague salut de la tête avant d'oser regarder dans sa direction. Elle me fixe l'air absent. Je me demande bien à quoi elle pense en ce moment même. Sirius s'assoit près de Emma me laissant la place à coté de Lily. J'esquisse un sourire d'excuses et prend place, veillant à ne pas la toucher.

Elle ne tente pas de partir, de crier ni rien. Elle reste calme, elle suit mes mouvements attendant sans doute un écart de ma part mais je ne lui en donnerais pas l'opportunité. Une heure, j'avais une heure avec elle et je ne comptais pas la gâcher !

Sirius et Emma discutent tranquillement dans un coin du canapé tandis que nous restons dans nos pensées. Le trac me serre la gorge, inspirant un grand coup je lui demande la première chose à la quelle je pensais.

- Qu'as-tu pensé du cours de Binns aujourd'hui ?

En effet le professeur fantôme d'Histoire de la Magie avait déclenché un grand débat sur les relations moldus – sorciers. Cela avait aussi été un des rares cours auquel j'avais assisté ces derniers jours… Elle me parla avec un peu de réserve mais bientôt nous changeâmes de sujet. Elle parlait peu, sans doute se méfiait elle de moi mais j'étais si heureux que je n'y prêtais pas plus attention.

Brusquement une main s'abat sur mon genou. Sirius me regarde avec un sourire d'excuse… L'heure s'était écoulée… Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. C'est la dernière fois que je m'approche d'elle. Dès demain je l'ignorerais, retourner dans l'ombre où je m'étais tapi depuis deux jours. Je me tourne vers Lily, me penchant vers sa joue.

Je m'arrête dans mon mouvement, réalisant enfin ce que j'allais faire. N'allais je pas me prendre une gifle d'oser ainsi m'approcher d'elle. Je la regarde, me raidissant brusquement. Une larme coule sur sa joue, finissant sa course sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Que se passe t il, Lily ?

Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Je commence à m'inquiéter remarquant qu'elle a peu parlé, qu'elle n'a pas bougé ni fait le moindre geste quand je me suis approché d'elle pour l'embrasser… A vrai dire, même quand je me suis assis à coté d'elle.

- Lily, qu'y a-t-il ?

Je vois une lueur de panique dans ses yeux verts. Je me tourne vers Sirius et Emma pour comprendre et je vois cette dernière se tordre les doigts. Quelque chose cloche, c'est sur maintenant.

- Emma ! Pourquoi ?

J'ai hurlé, interrompant toutes les conversations autour de nous. Sa tête se tasse dans ses épaules. J'ai envie de la prendre par le col, de la secouer pour qu'elle me dise la raison de tout cela. Mais elle reste l'amie de Lily… Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça… J'inspire un grand coup avant de demander de nouveau.

- Emma, parle !

- Je l'ai droguée…

Un coup à l'estomac m'aurait fait la même chose, je pense. Son amie n'avait pas hésité à la droguer pour pouvoir sortir avec Sirius. Celui là même qui la regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût.

- Quoi ?!

Elle nous regarde l'un après l'autre, apeurée.

- J'ai trouvé une potion qui rend les gens plus… Conciliants. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais voulu venir…

Un silence accueille cet aveu. Elle semble attendre mon assentiment mais je suis sous le choc.

- Elle est consciente mais elle ne peut pas s'énerver…

Merlin… La tête me tourne. Je me rapproche d'elle le regard noir. Je me sens capable de la statufier sans même la toucher tant je suis énervé.

- Quand cela prendra fin ? Je demande.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Dégage ! Tu te débrouilleras avec elle…

Je prends la main de Lily et passe devant Emma en la bousculant de l'épaule.

- Où vas-tu, James ? Me lance Sirius.

- Lily va dormir dans notre dortoir. Hors de question que je la laisse seule… Dans cet état.

Je monte les escalier, suivi d'une Lily obéissante et d'un Sirius fou furieux. Depuis que je lui ai révélé être amoureux d'elle, elle est devenue sans le savoir une Maraudeuse. C'est-à-dire que nous étions tous les quatre prêts à tout pour sa sécurité et son bonheur même s'il est vrai que j'y mettais plus d'ardeur que les autres…

- James, je n'étais pas au courant, je t'assure !

- T'en fais pas, je m'en doute que tu aurais refusé une telle chose.

J'ouvre la porte et montre mon lit à Lily tout en lui disant de le prendre pour dormir. Je vois de l'appréhension dans son regard… Ma réputation là encore doit lui faire peur… Craint elle que je en profite d'elle ? Mon ventre se serre… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait une si piètre opinion de moi. Elle s'allonge, sûrement à contre cœur tandis que je me poste devant la fenêtre.

Cette nuit, je ne dormirais pas. Je regarderais une dernière fois la femme de ma vie, je l'observerais dormir pour la première fois… Il faut que je l'oublie parce que je la fais souffrir mais moi aussi je suis malheureux.

**.o0o.**

Je sens que je me réveille. Mon corps est tout engourdi, j'ai les bras lourd, les jambes aussi. Que m'est il arrivé ? Je tente de me concentrer mais un mal de crâne me stoppe rapidement. Je respire alors profondément pour garder mon calme. Un parfum me vient aux narines… Il m'est vaguement familier mais je n'arrive pas à le resituer.

Je laisse revenir les souvenirs à ma mémoire. Alice, tout d'abord. Ma meilleure amie sort depuis deux semaines avec Franck et je ne la vois quasiment plus. Ils sont inséparables, à tel point que je ne supporte plus d'être dans la même pièce qu'eux deux. Elle a râlé, allant jusqu'à sous entendre que j'étais jalouse !

Moi, jalouse ?! Oui, j'avoue que cela m'a effleuré, mais juste effleuré et ça n'a pas duré longtemps ! Mais il faut me comprendre aussi ! James Potter me poursuit depuis deux ans, effrayant tous les garçons susceptibles de devenir mes petits amis… Du coup, je regarde les autres filles avec envie… Si seulement il n'avait pas décidé un matin que j'étais la femme de sa vie…

Mes pensées commencent à se mettre en place. Je me revois quelques jours auparavant, lui administrant une nième gifle. Son regard blessé qui m'avait vrillé les entrailles. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Pourquoi ne me laissait il pas tranquille ?! Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, mais non il s'obstinait à me torturer ! Il continuait à me demander perpétuellement à sortir avec lui.

Lui, le type le plus en vue de Poudlard. Le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. Le petit garçon de onze ans qui m'avait fait rêver jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un adolescent prétentieux et arrogant que je méprise aujourd'hui. Si seulement il était resté comme avant… J'aurais accepté à coup sur.

Mais non au lieu de ça, il avait commencé à me draguer de façon outrancière. Ses demandes incessantes me ridiculisaient, me blessaient. Je n'étais à ses yeux qu'une fille comme les autres et, malgré ses propos, la prochaine sur une liste déjà bien longue… Je l'avais même soupçonné d'avoir fait un pari sur moi…

J'en avais parlé avec Rémus lors d'une de nos rondes. Nous étions en milieu de cinquième année, dans un couloir la nuit…

- Rémus, puis je te demander quelque chose ? Avais je commencé.

- Bien sur, Lily.

Je me rappelle encore la gêne qui m'avait envahi à ce moment là. Ma peur du ridicule, de sortir de ma vie tranquille était si forte encore à ce moment là. Maintenant je n'avais plus cette peur… De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus retourner dans un anonymat tout relatif à cause justement du comportement de Potter…

- Est-ce vrai que Potter fait ça pour gagner un pari ?

Rémus s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir. J'avais d'abord cru à une mise en scène, m'attendant à l'entendre s'écrier la main sur le cœur que James Potter était vierge de toute mauvaise intention.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Les rumeurs… Et puis ça expliquerait pourquoi il fait cette fixation sur moi…

- Tu as vraiment une piètre opinion de lui…

J'avais ricané. J'avais fait un geste de la main. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que oui, je pensais Potter capable de beaucoup de choses, dont un pari sur moi…

- Non, Lily. Il est sincère…

J'avais détourné le regard.

- Tu préfères croire des filles envieuses, jalouses et superficielles ?

- Je…

Que dire à cela ? Oui, j'avais cru ces filles…

- Tu me déçois, Lily.

Il avait repris la marche tandis qu'à mon tour je restais figée en plein milieu du couloir. Cela ne m'avait pas plus renseigné sur la raison du comportement de Potter… Je voyais bien que mes refus le peinaient mais pourquoi…

Je me trouvais si fade, si quelconque… Je ne méritais pas qu'il sèche les cours comme il l'avait fait ensuite. Il était si intelligent… Il aurait très bien pu sortir avec une autre fille, qui aurait cédé. Une fille qui aurait pu admirer son allure, son esprit… Au lieu de cela, il s'entêtait à me courir après. Moi, Lily Evans, née moldue.

Je chasse ses idées de mon esprit. Des images de la veille me reviennent… Emma qui me fait boire une potion, puis mon incapacité à bouger, mon obéissance sans borne… Mais aussi Sirius et James qui nous rejoignent sur le canapé, ma conversation avec Potter. Cela avait été si agréable. J'avais retrouvé le garçon qui me plaisait tant…

Et puis, il s'était levé pour partir. Je l'avais vu se pencher vers moi. J'avais voulu qu'il m'embrasse, que ce James si simple et pondéré me demande d'être sa petite amie. Mais au lieu de ça, une larme avait coulé devant l'ironie de la situation. J'étais muette, ne pouvant dire ce que j'avais réellement sur le cœur.

Il avait stoppé son mouvement. Et avait demandé ce qui m'arrivait… Il me connaissait si bien… Il avait alors posé la question à Emma et là… Mon monde s'était écroulé. Je la pensais mon amie, surtout depuis l'abandon de Alice… Mais elle n'avait pas hésité à me droguer pour sortir avec Black ! Elle m'avait rendue totalement incapable de me défendre pour pouvoir…

Ma gorge se noue. James m'avait alors saisit la main. Je n'avais pas eut peur de le suivre. J'avais seulement réalisé qu'après cela il serait sans doute le seul en qui j'aurais confiance… A ce que je compris avant de m'endormir, il souhaitait juste une conversation avec moi… C'était si peu. Il s'était engagé à me laisser tranquille après cela…

Je me retourne, espérant que cette douleur qui s'installe dans mon cœur disparaisse. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie. Je désire plus que tout rester sa Lily Jolie… Je bute dans quelque chose et ouvre enfin les yeux.

Il est là, à mon chevet. Assis par terre, il s'est endormi la tête sur le lit. Il a du me veiller toute la nuit… Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Ils sont si doux, plus que dans mes rêves. Il ne met pas de gel… Ils sont naturellement en pétard… Je sourie devant cette révélation. J'enlève des mèches qui se trouvent sur son visage.

Je lui enlève ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de nuit. Il est encore plus beau ainsi. Je détaille ses traits comme jamais. D'habitude, je ne peux que l'observer du coin de l'œil mais là… j'ai tout loisir de fantasmer sur ses lèvres, sur son nez… seuls ses yeux chocolats me sont interdits.

Je caresse son visage, sans le vouloir… Enfin si, je le veux, mais je ne m'en serais pas cru capable. Il remue légèrement, j'en profite :

- James, viens te coucher.

Il entrouvre les yeux puis se glisse à mes cotés dans le lit. Je devrais certainement partir, le laisser seul mais ses bras m'encerclèrent d'un geste possessif et il cale sa tête au dessus de la mienne. Je l'entends vaguement grogner avant d'ajouter :

- Tu sens si bon, ma Lily.

Je souris. Je sais que c'est bête mais je rougis même ! Je pose la main sur sa taille, me collant un peu plus à lui. Je suis si bien en ce moment. Quel dommage qu'il ait fallut toute cette histoire pour me rendre compte que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Que derrière toutes ses rumeurs, le James que j'appréciais tant était toujours là…

- Toi aussi, James…

J'avais murmuré. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, craignant qu'il ne s'éloigne ou de devoir lui parler de tous ses sentiments qui grondaient en moi et que je ne pouvais nommer pour l'instant. Je remonte ma main dans son dos pour me meuler encore plus contre lui.

- Mais ce que je préfère, ce sont tes yeux…

Je me raidis. Finalement je n'allais pas avoir le temps de profiter de tout cela. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à me demander des explications… Ou pire, de sortir avec lui !

Je le repousse pour voir son visage. J'ai à peine vu que ses yeux sont toujours fermés qu'il m'attire de nouveau contre lui en grognant. Il dort… Il parle en dormant… Ou tout du moins il répond à mes questions en dormant. Je décide de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- James, pourquoi te comportes tu comme un crétin avec moi ?

Il ne bouge plus. Pendant un court instant, je crois même qu'il s'est endormi profondément vu que sa respiration est régulière. Puis j'entends sa voix s'élever près de mon oreille.

- Parce que tu me fais perdre mes moyens.

J'ouvre la bouche devant l'énormité de la chose. Lui, James Potter, perd ses moyens devant moi ?!

- Parce que je veux tellement te plaire que j'agis de façon stupide.

- Ca, tu peux le dire ! sifflais je.

- Et toi, tu ne vois que le mal en moi.

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand je réalise avec horreur qu'il a raison. Je prends le moindre de ses propos pour une invitation malsaine. Le meilleur exemple était encore notre dernière dispute… Je n'avais compris qu'en voyant son air triste qu'il n'y avait peut être dans sa phrase aucune invitation à la luxure mais seulement à la détente…

Je soupire, sentant ma gorge se nouer.

- C'est que tu as tant changé ces dernières années…

- Non…

Je le sens m'embrasser les cheveux. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de tout cela, et surtout pour faire taire cette petite voix qui m'accuse d'avoir tout gâcher entre nous.

- … C'est juste la vision des autres de moi qui a changé, finit il.

Oui, il n'a pas tort. Je me suis laissée influencer par la réputation qu'il a acquise avec son succès au Quidditch. Il est si beau sur un balai. C'est un merveilleux capitaine et un ami génial…

En sixième année, j'ai appris par hasard ce que Peter, Sirius et lui faisaient pour Rémus. Je l'ai félicité de ne pas avoir rejeté notre ami commun à cause de son problème de lycanthropie mais je ne lui en ai, en aucun cas, parlé de vive voix. Je l'ai applaudi d'avoir le courage de braver les interdits et le danger tous les mois pour lui… Mais là encore je ne lui en ai jamais touché un mot.

Je me cale confortablement contre lui, en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Demain, nous allons discuter, je m'en fais la promesse. Demain je lui dis ce que j'ai sur le cœur, quitte à ce qu'il me le brise.

Malheureusement lorsque je me réveille, le soleil inonde la chambre et je me rends vite compte que je suis seule dans le lit. Il est parti mais peut être n'est il pas loin… Je me mets en boule sous les couvertures, fourrant mon nez dans son oreiller.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'attends ainsi mais bientôt j'entend du mouvement de l'autre coté des rideaux. Je les ouvre doucement pour voir si c'est lui mais je vois Sirius de dos. Il a l'air furieux. Il envoie voler dans la pièce ses oreillers, ses affaires… Peut être s'agit il d'un rituel matinal.

Je me rallonge de nouveau, fixant le plafond. Il me faut trouver la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet avec James… Mais voilà ce n'est pas chose aisée. Je ne suis pas le genre de filles sure d'elle, qui va voir le garçon de ses rêves avec aisance et élégance… Je suis plutôt l'empotée qui bafouille et se prend les pieds dans le tapis !

J'entends de nouveau Sirius grommeler de l'autre coté. Je passe la tête pour le voir assis la tête entre les mains.

- Que se passe t il, Black ?

Il sursaute et me regarde étonné.

- Dis moi que James est encore avec toi dans ce lit.

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi veut il que je raconte cela ?

- Non, il est parti… Mais il va revenir…

Ma voix se brise. Il ne va pas revenir. Quelque chose s'est produit. Je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

- Je ne pense pas, murmure Black comme pour confirmer mes impressions.

Je fais un rapide bilan de la soirée de la veille, de la nuit… Par Merlin, il doit toujours croire que je ne l'aime pas… Que je le déteste au point que la seule façon que je reste calme en sa présence est de me droguer !

Je fais passer mes jambes à l'extérieur du lit, parfaitement réveillée quoique un peu nauséeuse.

- Black, dis moi ce qui se passe !

Je frôle l'hystérie. Qu'a-t-il donc pu faire ?! Voyant qu'il ne me répond pas je demande de nouveau.

- Black, accouche !

Et là, pour la première fois, je le vois énervé. Enfin ce n'est pas réellement un scoop, c'est juste que d'habitude ce n'est pas après moi comme si être la favorite de James me donnait des privilèges…

- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui se passe, Evans ?!

- Oui.

- Il y a que mon meilleur ami t'a dans la peau. Que depuis deux ans il ne vit que pour toi, tes sourires. Il y a que depuis deux ans, il se morfond d'amour et que ta dernière gifle l'a détruit !

Je sens les larmes affluer dans mes yeux, mais j'ai mérité tout cela alors je me tais et j'attends.

- Il voulait juste discuter avec toi…

- Je sais, dis je doucement.

- Il voulait juste discuter avec toi avant de t'oublier.

Mon cœur se serre. 'M'oublier' ?! Il n'a pas vraiment l'intention de… Une larme vient de tomber sur ma main, me reconnectant brutalement avec la réalité. Une réalité dont James ne fait plus parti.

Je vois dans les mains de Black un morceau de parchemin. La réponse est là très certainement… Je me lève et marche difficilement vers lui. Une fois que j'aurais lu ce bout de papier, je suis persuadée que ma vie ne sera plus la même. Il faut que je sache… Que je sache l'étendue des dégâts causés par mon entêtement à lui refuser un petit rendez vous.

Avant de déplier le mot, je me demande de quoi j'ai eu peur ces deux dernières années. D'être un pari ou de l'aimer au point de perdre toute mesure…

Sirius,

Je t'ai promis de l'oublier et quand je reviendrais, ce sera chose faite. Elle pourra enfin être heureuse et moi je ne ressentirais plus ce vide au fond de moi.

A plus tard, mon frère,

James.

Je cours derrière Sirius. Je ne vois que son dos mais je sais très bien qu'il est inquiet. Il m'a confirmé que James voulait m'oublier après avoir eu une conversation avec moi. Qu'il en avait assez que je refuse… si seulement j'avais réussi à comprendre avant à quel point il était sincère ! Mais voilà j'étais totalement convaincue qu'il ne faisait cela que pour me ridiculiser.

Je croise Alice au bras de son Franck. Je m'arrête à leur hauteur pour leur demander si par chance ils auraient vu James.

- Depuis quand l'appelles tu par son prénom ? S'écrie Alice.

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Je t'expliquerais après ! Dis moi juste si tu l'as vu…

- Non, désolée.

Avec Sirius, nous reprenons notre course folle pour atteindre le parc où il pleut averse. Je regarde à l'extérieur sans pour autant quitter l'abri du porche.

- Retournons à l'intérieur… Il ne serait pas sorti par ce temps là.

- Non, il ne peut pas être à l'intérieur !

- Comment peux tu en être si sur ?!

- On a pas le temps ! Fais moi confiance !

Je lui souris gauchement. Après tout, il est un Maraudeur. Et j'ai pu voir de nombreuses fois qu'ils sont au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans Poudlard… Je me demande juste comment ils font, mais il sera toujours temps de poser la question plus tard.

Je le vois se précipiter à l'extérieur. Criant à plein poumon, il se dirige vers la Forêt Interdite… Mon ventre se sert. J'ai beau être une Griffondor, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller là bas. Je… J'inspire un grand coup et le rejoins sans réfléchir plus. Je dois l'aider à retrouver James et je suis sure qu'il ne m'emmènerait pas avec lui si je risquais quoique ce soit.

Deux heures… Nous nous avons cherché pendant deux heures avant de tomber épuisés dans le canapé de la salle commune. Les autres étudiants me regardent bizarrement. J'ai fuit James pendant des années et maintenant je lui cours après, le monde ne tourne plus rond. Mais je m'en moque, je veux le retrouver, je ne veux pas qu'il m'ait oubliée !

Tout le monde descend manger pour le dîner quand je reprends contact avec la réalité. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je n'ai pas ouvert un seul livre aujourd'hui. Et le pire, c'est que je ne culpabilise même pas ! Sirius fixe toujours l'âtre. Il semble perdu loin de tout cela. Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour le faire revenir parmi nous.

- Allons manger, il sera peut être déjà là…

Je dis cela sans y croire, il se lève sans y croire non plus. Nous avons fait notre maximum, il ne reste plus qu'à voir ce qui va sortir de tout cela. Je marche à ses cotés, silencieusement, la tête baissée vers mes pieds quand je vois ceux de Sirius s'arrêter. Je relève les yeux, pour le voir fixer un point au loin, je suis la direction… James.

Black est le plus rapide des deux à reprendre ses esprits et saute dans les bras de son meilleur ami alors que je suis toujours en train de le détailler, comme pour m'assurer qu'il est bien sain et sauf devant moi.

- James…

C'est la seule chose que je réussis à prononcer tant ma gorge me fait mal. J'ai hâte que Sirius le lâche, pour moi aussi l'enlacer. Pour lui dire tout ce que je souhaite lui dire depuis cette nuit.

Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi, mais il ne semble pas me voir, pas me reconnaître.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Son ton est froid et impersonnel. Je n'y avais jamais eu le droit. Pour moi, il avait toujours un semblant de joie, même s'il savait très bien que ça finirait mal pour lui… Là rien. J'aurais pu être une de ses groupies qu'il aurait agit de la même façon. Il aurait pu ne pas me connaître, que son ton aurait été… Je sens le sang quitter mon visage.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

- Non, je devrais ?

Il relâche enfin Sirius, qui semble totalement ébahi. Alors comme ça il a vraiment trouvé un moyen de m'oublier. La terre commence à tourner autour de moi. Les émotions des 'retrouvailles' ont eu raison de mes dernières forces. Je vois Sirius me rattraper mais c'est dans un trou noir que j'atterris.

- Lily ?

Je viens à peine de reprendre conscience, que je sens ma bouche se tordre. L'horrible constatation se répète encore et encore dans mon esprit sans me laisser tranquille un seul instant. La voix de Sirius se fait insistante.

- Lily, tu es réveillée ?

J'ai envie de lui crier que non. Que je ne veux pas que James m'ait oubliée justement au moment où je… Justement au moment où je m'avouais enfin l'aimer. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter, ni elle, ni les suivantes.

- Lily…

- Dis moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve, je murmure doucement sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Dis moi, qu'il ne va pas tarder à apparaître, nerveux comme à son habitude pour me dire une bêtise…

- Lily…

Sa voix est si triste que mes sanglots se font d'autant plus fort.

- Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je croyais bêtement ce que les gens racontaient de lui… Je ne croyais pas que le petit garçon qui m'avait tant plu, vivait encore en lui…

Je reprends ma respiration difficilement. Une main caresse mon visage pour recueillir mes larmes. J'aimerais tant que ce soit celle de James mais… Je sens que ce n'est pas la sienne. Mon instinct me le dit, me le crie.

- Lily… Rien n'est perdu.

J'ouvre enfin les eux pour le voir penché au dessus de moi. Je suis à l'infirmerie, dans un lit près d'une fenêtre. J'ai toujours mon uniforme que je n'ai pas quitté depuis la veille au soir… Je dois avoir une tête monstrueuse et mes pleurs ne doivent rien arranger.

- C'est juste que maintenant ça va être à toi de le séduire.

- Je ne veux pas être une de ses groupies ! Je veux redevenir sa Lily Jolie !

J'ai hurlé cela en me relevant sur les coudes. Je devrais sans doute en rougir, mais là tout de suite, j'ai surtout envie de frapper dans quelque chose ou dans quelqu'un. Si James se tenait là, je lui mettrais bien une gifle histoire de remettre les choses à leur place !

- Calme toi, Lily.

Je me rallonge pour fixer le plafond au dessus de moi. 'Le séduire', voilà bien une chose ridicule ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour lui plaire, je ne saurais même pas par quoi commencer !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderais. A force de l'écouter parler, je connais toutes ses faiblesses.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ce ne fut aucunement le cas ! Je repensais à ma nuit précédente, dans ses bras. A ses baisers dans mes cheveux. A ses mains qui me tenait contre lui de peur que je parte…

Et j'y songe toujours en me dirigeant vers la grande salle après un passage éclair dans la salle de bain de mon dortoir. Quand l'infirmière est venue me dire que je pouvais partir, je n'avais eu qu'une idée en tête, changer de vêtements pour le retrouver.

Il est à la table du petit déjeuner, encadré comme d'habitude des trois autres Maraudeurs. Normalement il devrait relever la tête, me faire un sourire tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux… Rien. Il continue de discuter comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si je n'existais pas.

Je m'apprête à passer devant eux pour m'asseoir le plus loin possible de cette scène qui me brise le cœur, quand j'entends Sirius qui m'interpelle et me dit de venir manger avec eux. Je regarde les trois autres, finissant par James qui regarde son ami avec étonnement. Je hoche la tête et viens prendre place à coté de Rémus, face à James.

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils puis tend la main au dessus de la table.

- James Potter. Je ne me rappelle pas de toi, tu es nouvelle ?

J'aurais presque préféré qu'il me frappe, qu'il m'ignore ou pire qu'il flirte avec une autre fille devant moi… Bien que non, peut être pas cette dernière option.

- Lily Evans, dis je en lui serrant la main.

Je ne veux pas répondre à la question. Le dire à haute voix me ferait si mal. Tout cela prendrait enfin corps et je ne suis pas prête à cela. Je les écoute vaguement parler, je fais parti du décor pour eux, et cela m'arrange bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de simuler la joie ou un autre sentiment. Je peux me contenter de le regarder discrètement, de noter tout ce que je n'ai jamais vu jusque-là.

Je passais donc le dimanche entier avec eux, ne les quittant pas d'une semelle ou presque. Alors que nous revenions de dîner Sirius m'attira à l'écart.

- Lily, il va falloir que tu parles un minimum si tu veux qu'il s'intéresse à toi.

- Et pour lui dire quoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas…

- Sirius ! Depuis deux ans, c'est lui qui parle, qui me sourit… Je ne sais pas faire tout cela !

- Et bah, il va falloir t'y mettre !

Sur ces mots, il part, me laissant seule avec mon désespoir. La semaine qui suit se déroule comme dans un rêve… Un cauchemar devrais je dire. Les filles lui tournent autour sans cesse et toutes ont remarqué qu'il ne s'occupe plus de moi. Je vois ses groupies me lancer des regards de victoire. Certaines vont jusqu'à me bousculer... Mais ce sont deux Poufsouffles, ou plus exactement leurs insultes qui me font sortir de ma transe.

Le vendredi soir, je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé, juste à coté de James qui parait surpris de me revoir après une semaine de silence. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je lui demande comment s'est passée sa journée, et j'enchaîne d'un sujet à un autre. Les mots sont légers, aucun sous-entendu possible dans ses propos, l'atmosphère est détendue pour la première fois depuis deux ans.

Au moment de nous quitter, je lui pique un baiser sur la joue sans attendre de voir sa réaction. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'en fasse un, mais je ne peux demander cela tout de suite…

Pourtant quand le lendemain matin, je descend dans la salle commune pour le trouver avec une fille l'aguichant ouvertement, je ne peux m'interdire de la détester. Je cherche rapidement un moyen de la faire déguerpir, malheureusement je n'ai pas l'imagination fertile d'un Maraudeur… Je tente alors le tout pour le tout, comme il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire.

Je prends son bras pour l'obliger à se pencher vers moi et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se dérober, je l'embrasse de nouveau sur la joue. Terminée la petite dragueuse, il me regarde avec de grands yeux ce qui semble suffisant pour que l'autre parte loin de nous.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Demande t il ahuri.

- Pour te dire bonjour…

Je m'éloigne aussitôt. Il est statufié par mon audace, à vrai dire je n'en mène pas large… Quelle idée ! Suis-je devenue folle ou quoi ?

Une semaine après, je peux le dire sans honte que 'oui, je suis folle', totalement raide dingue de lui. A un tel point que je n'hésite pas à lui faire subir le même harcèlement que le sien. Dès que je le vois, je lui souris, lui parle un petit peu, souvent pour ne rien dire mais qu'importe. Si une fille a le malheur de s'approcher, une petite farce… Et hop, le tour est joué.

Sirius, dans tout cela, se révèle le meilleur allié. Il sait exactement les tenues qui ont plu à James, les attitudes qu'il préfère. Je joue perpétuellement un rôle, mais je ferais tout pour qu'il me voie de nouveau.

- Tu sais Lily, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi James est tombé amoureux de toi.

- Ah oui ? Je demande l'esprit ailleurs.

- Oui, vous êtes tous les deux entêtés…

Je le regarde, pas sûre que ce soit un compliment.

- Vous vous battez à fond pour les gens que vous aimez.

Je rougis devant cela. Et c'est ce qui me donne le courage de faire fuir pour la énième fois une fille qui rôde trop près de James. Malheureusement celle-là est plus tenace et l'éviction se finit en pugilat. Je lui aurais même enfoncé mon poing dans le nez, si je n'avais pas entendu quelques mots s'échapper de la bouche de James.

- Moi, j'étais moins ridicule…

Je me retourne, furieuse vers lui.

- Oh non !!! Tu étais même pire !

Il blanchit tout comme moi. Une rage sourde gronde en moi et je laisse les mots s'échapper de ma bouche sans un quelconque contrôle.

- Tu as feint tout cela ?!

Il esquisse un sourire gêné, en tentant de partir mais je suis plus rapide. En deux secondes, il est de nouveau assis sur le canapé avec moi, presque sur ses genoux.

- Ca fait deux semaines que tu me laisses croire que tu m'as oubliée ?! Que tu me laisses pleurer toutes les nuits sur ma bêtise à refuser ?

- Je ne savais pas que…

- Tais toi !

On se regarde, les yeux dans les yeux. Je sens mon énervement retomber. Ma voix semble fragile quand je continue :

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à boire la potion… Je ne voulais pas que tu sortes de ma vie définitivement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée croire…

- Quand je t'ai vu si bouleversée, j'ai voulu voir ce que tu allais faire… Et quand tu as commencé à éloigner les filles…

Il me sourit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai voulu en profiter…

Je devrais sans doute lui en vouloir mais je suis si heureuse que je me jette à son cou, me serrant contre lui. Je sens ses bras autour de moi.

- Tu vas me le payer, Potter ! Dis je ma tête calée sur son épaule.

- Du moment que je peux t'embrasser autant que je veux… Tu peux faire tout ce que tu souhaites…

FIN


End file.
